Forms of Fate I: Days of the Leaf
by Krazzeekman
Summary: Revamp Naruto meets five girls and gains power beyond anything he could imagine. Observe as he takes that power and turns the world on its side. Super!Grey-Dark!Naruto, Harem, Genderbending


**Welcome to my revamp story, Naruto: Forms of Fate. I have thought it over and have changed my thoughts about it accordingly. There will not be a character from anywhere, only certain areas from well-known anime, manga or games. Well-known in the sense that I know who or what it is. This is severely limited. There will be Bleach characters in here, but not until a fair bit later, as well as Kenichi characters. Aspects will be taken from both of these mangas as well as Rogue Galaxy, Dragon Quest VIII and Final Fantasy XII.**

**Also, my thoughts on the NaruHina pairing have changed because of inspiration I had for Hinata. She will go through some serious character changing. So with that, the Naruto-verse harem looks like this. Hinata, Fem. Shikamaru, Fem. Gaara, Anko, Yugito, Samui, (possibly) Mei.**

**If you have any ideas to incorporate in here, or any member to be included in the harem, feel free to review!**

_Words: 5,865_

_Last Edited: 04-09-12_

_-/-/-_

_154 ARS- October Tenth_

_2300 hours_

_Konohagakure_

_-/-/-_

_Plat-plat-plat-plat_

This is the sound of a running child. The rain mercilessly poured down, beating dissonant harmonies against the street below. It was as if the sky was crying (what was happening was so demonic perhaps it was the tears of Satin staining the ground). The villagers of Konoha were causing this distress, their actions perhaps making even the Gods angry at them.

A boy, no older than four years old, ran from a mob, no less than sixty people in size. The boy was small, smaller than most boys his age; this was due to his malnutrition. A torn and tattered white shirt hung off of his lithe frame, the rips revealing his protruding ribs. Blue and orange shorts, also with tears running through him, displayed his weak, bony legs. The boy was barefoot, not being able to afford proper footwear.

The boy was known as Uzumaki Naruto. Four years prior to this horrific event, the current leader of this fair village, the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) sealed a great beast into this boy. The beast, known to the world as the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Fox) and the strongest demon since the era of the Juubi (Ten-Tails) was brought to an end by the Rikudo Sennin (Six-Paths Sage) one-hundred and fifty years prior. The demon attacked the village, killing many people and destroying much of the village.

They say there are three sides to each story; the public side, the behind-the-scenes, and the truth. The public story that is told to anyone that wasn't present for the Kyubi attack that the demon was killed by the much beloved Yondaime, said Hokage giving his life to protect the village. The behind-the-scenes story was that Yondaime took a newborn orphan and used the Hakke no Shiki Fuin (Death-Consuming Seal) to seal the mighty beast away for the safety of the village. The truth is unknown, because no one that was there for the sealing is still around or willing to speak on it.

In regards to the behind the scenes story; this story is directly involved with the situation of Uzumaki Naruto. The reason for this is that Naruto is the orphan that the Kyubi was sealed into, thus making him a Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice). Because of this, the ignorance of the civilians and some shinobi made him out to be the Kyubi incarnate. The other shinobi saw him as a reminder of what they had lost, therefore leading to a loss of care for the boy. Because of this lack of care, they also don't care about what happens to the boy. Meaning the bigoted civilians and the idiotic shinobi- idiotic because they can't tell the difference between an item in a seal and the item itself- are able to get away with whatever they wish.

Those chosen to protect the boy shirk their duties in favor of watching in amusement as he is beaten. The only part of their duties they uphold is not allowing the boy to be killed- they fear that if the container is killed then the demon will be released.

This brings up the current situation- Uzumaki Naruto is now attempting to avoid pain from the mob by running in fear. This plan, however unfortunate it is, is denied of its fruition, as he tripped over a discarded piece of garbage, tumbling into a wall of an alleyway. The mob descends upon him, tossing him deeper into the alley, making him hit the hard, cold wall behind him. He slid to the ground, moaning in pain, when the people attacked. Knives stabbed, kunai were thrown, shuriken tossed, various weapons were impaled into the tiny Jinchuriki's body. After the initial attack, Naruto was unconscious, pinned to the wall through multiple kunai. One silver haired chunin walked to the front of the mob, a great shuriken in his hand.

"This is for your destruction, demon brat. It is time to die for your actions!" He stated before lunging forward, attempting to impale the boy once more and kill him.

The shuriken never reached its target. The chunin was blown back due to a kick to the head, an obsidian shoe being the incriminator. The shoe belonged to a girl, about five-foot, four inches. Her shoes were pure black and reached up, stopping at her shin. Gray jean-shorts went from her waist down to just below her knees, which were currently crouched in anticipation of attack. Her arms were at her sides, spread out and waiting to attack. She had a light-gray shirt with a black, short-sleeved hoodie over it, half zipped, reaching just under her CC-cup breasts. There were black and gray fingerless gloves on her hand, on top of which was an emblem which was also on a necklace around her neck. The emblem was a black heart with a cross under it, red bordering it and creating an "X" through the middle of the heart. Her skin was pale, as if she isn't or hadn't been in the sun often. Her hair, however, was pitch black, spikes jetting downwards and out. Her entire body was surrounded by darkness, a shadowy aura, darkness billowing from her arms and creating a shady haze. Her eyes were looking right at the mob, a bright yellow startling the foolish civilians and shinobi.

The chunin recovered and had his shuriken in his hand again, and he spun it menacingly in his hand. He glared at the new arrival that protected his mark. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded of her. She put her bright gaze on the chunin and the darkness surrounding her converged into her open hands, and obsidian, metallic claws were formed, one for each finger.

"The only thing you need to know… is that I am your executioner," She simply stated in a slightly heavy voice before disappearing, instantly reappearing before the chunin. Within another second her head was past his, her claws sunk into his chest, impaling his heart. He fell, dead to the world. The dark girl then kicked the body away before doing a backflip into the air. Her feet never touched the ground after the jump, as she glided forward and started to slice and cut through her enemies, as if they were paper. Soon after, half of them were dead, but before she could begin attacking the other half, she heard a light, female voice from above her.

"You know, you could have been a tad more subtle about it, Reigen," the voice said. The newly named Reigen looked up and saw another girl that could have been her clone. They were similarly dressed with a few differences. Where Reigen was dressed in black with grey, the new arrival was donned in yellow and a brilliant gold, her hoodie having full sleeves. Her hair was blonde, eight spikes jutting forward and her bangs going down her forehead, the rest of her hair in a long ponytail reaching the small of her back. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, skin fair, and, in close observation of a few perverts, her bust was a D-cup in comparison to Reigen's CC-cup. Where Reigen had her black-and-red heart emblem, she had black and gold crosses.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Kakuu…" Reigen told her. "Besides, these people _deserve_ the pain, not the quick death you would've given them…" She told Kakuu.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But the ANBU are coming so we have to finish it," Kakuu said before jumping. She was about to land on one of the bodies littered in the alleyway before she did an aerial jump, back-flipping so she was right in front of the still-pinned Naruto. Reigen appeared behind her, unpinning the boy and removing all of the weapons before jumping onto the roof of the building behind her and gliding off into a forest.

Kakuu looked at the duo, turning to the remaining mob members while they were frozen in fear. She snapped her fingers and a purple barrier appeared at the back of the alley way and the top of it. The rain still crept from the barrier on top. "That should contain it…" she mused. Her blue eyes gained a tint of orange and her right hand became enshrouded in a haze of red. She lifted this arm and pointed it at the people in the alley. "_**Firaga**__," _she intoned, and the red haze became a roaring fire that blasted itself from her hand, shooting towards and incinerating the insidious people and making a mist because of the rain water. The barrier came down, and within a half of a minute, a team of ANBU came in with a figure enshrouded in white and red robes, with the Kanji for "Fire" on his white hat. This was the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow).

"There's nothing here, Hokage-sama… but it seems as if one Uzumaki Naruto was here, though no yokai is sensed," one of the ANBU informed the Hokage. He just sighed and turned to the team.

"Search for Uzumaki Naruto," He said. He didn't want Konoha's weapon to get too far away from the village.

_-/-/-_

_October Eleventh_

_0030 Hours_

_Kasei Base_

_-/-/-_

Inside a hidden base deep within the outlying forest of Konoha, two girls were waiting for their sisters to return from their excursion. The base was rather nice, a rectangular room with three doors. There is a large, plasma-screen TV hooked up to a multitude of devices on a shelf below. There was a large, round table with ten chairs around it. A kitchenette was just behind one of the doors, the door in the corner to be exact. Two couches and a loveseat were situated on the opposite side of the TV.

The girls looked just like Reigen and Kakuu with minor differences.

The first had midnight blue hair, one bang covering her right eye, the back of it reaching just under the beginning of her spine. Her eyes were closed, but were covered by rectangular glasses. She had a midnight blue jacket, fully unzipped, over a baby blue tee-in which her arms were crossed, which accentuated her C-cup breasts. She had full jeans over black and blue sneakers, and her emblem was a blue flame.

The other girl had white hair, bangs stopping right above her silver eyes- which looked like a child's- and going down to her back in a ponytail. She had a white sleeveless hoodie over a silver tank top, which was pressed against her DD-cup breasts. Her emblem was a white lightning bolt; she had jean shorts stopping right over her knees and shin-high white and silver boots.

"Eichi-chaaan, when do you think Kuu-chan and Rei-chan are gonna be back?" The silver girl asked the blue girl- now named Eichi- inquiring about their sisters.

"I'm not sure Oodume-chan. We just have to wait until they get back…" she stated, her eyes still closed, her position unchanged. They waited a few minutes before Eichi's eyes snapped open, dark blue, almost onyx eyes alarmed. She ran to the front door of her base before clicking the button and stepping out into the forest. A blast of darkness was headed right towards her location. She jutted out her right hand out and a light shone forth.

The light dissipated and gave way for a key-shaped sword. The handle is dark blue and the guard encircles the handle like a white, squat teardrop where the top of the guard is a white heart. There are two dark blue arches with a hole in the center of each, one on each side of the top of the guard. The shaft consists of two separate blue poles that end at the "teeth" that resembles half of a gear. There's a dark blue circle, surrounded by a light blue, then another dark blue circle around that which is the inside of the teeth piece; this group of circles is attached to the shaft by another light blue arc. The outer side of the circles is a half circle with a point at the peak and two small spheres within the half circle, one by the peak and one in the center of the arc. The top of the shaft is a dark blue, six-pointed star within a light blue circle. At the end of the guard there was a chain, at the end of which was a small, green spellbook. (Keyblade: Spellbinder)

Eichi swung her arm with the Keyblade in it from her left side to her right and a purple, reflective light shone forth. "_**Reflega!**_" she intoned and a honeycomb barrier appeared. The blast hit the barrier and was shot off into the forest where a resounding explosion was sounded. She glared into the air where a figure was gliding down. The figure was Reigen carrying an unconscious, blonde haired boy in her arms. Something about the boy felt familiar, Eichi felt it, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Sorry about the blast, I was in a hurry and thought the door would handle it…" Reigen droned, landing on the ground and walking past her blue-haired sister. Inside, she put the boy on the couch and sat at a chair situated at the table. About ten seconds later there was a flash of golden light and Kakuu appeared from out of it. She also sat at the table.

"Rei-chan? Why'd you bring this boy into the base?" Oodume asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, and why does he seem… familiar…?" Eichi added after coming back through the door, closing it on the way in. It was Kakuu who answered these questions.

"Girls… I believe we've located the holder of Dokyou-chan…"

_-/-/-_

_-/-/-_

_Kasei Base_

_-/-/-_

Eichi and Oodume looked on in surprise at their dark sister. They had been looking for four years for their last sister, only to come up short each time. So the news that they had found the person they had been so fruitlessly searching for was a shock. But there was one thing bothering them…

"Reigen … how do you know that Dokyou is in the boy…?" Eichi looked at the whiskered child with slight interest, wondering how something so small could hold someone like her sister.

"Don't you feel that aura of exuding confidence? That's similar to Dokyou's aura. There's something different about it, but it's there," Kakuu assured. The sisters felt the aura, it was just like Dokyou's… but there was something more to it… something malevolent.

Oodume went towards the boy, and was inches away from touching his face, when he was surrounded by a red aura. The aura itself was hot, Oodume was forced to step back so she wouldn't get burnt. The hazy aura became a shade of crimson, the boy's body no longer visible to the group. They could only imagine what was going on in his head…

_-/-/-_

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_-/-/-_

A sewer. That's where one Uzumaki Naruto found himself. It was one of the worst mob sessions he had ever had, and he blacked out before they were finished. So when he rose out of the murky water of the sewer, he was a bit surprised.

'_Huh? Where am I? Is this where all dead people go?' _He saw a red light in the distance and walked towards it. It became brighter and brighter as he went alone, and soon it enveloped him, blinding him for but a moment.

After that moment, he could see again, and his jaw dropped. He ended up on a balcony overlooking a glass-like platform, surrounded by darkness. The murky water he had been wading in was purified by this point, and was seeping through a series of grates on the balcony floor, which could have been making a waterfall; he couldn't tell by this angle. There was another balcony on the opposite side of the platform, and a waterfall was formed there, so there might've been a waterfall on his side. The platform by itself was something to look at.

On the platform was… himself, surrounded by a red background. But at the same time, it wasn't him. He looked as if he was older, about fifteen perhaps. He was certainly taller, but he didn't have a scale, so he couldn't tell just how tall. His blonde hair had streaks of red and black through them, and it was held back by a black headband; if it wasn't, it would go into his eyes. His eyes were the most interesting shade of blue-green, as opposed to his normal shade of cerulean. He had black combat boots, which covered the white weights around his ankles- the tops of which were sticking out from the top of the boots. He had gray and blue shorts that hung just below his knees, held up by a black belt. His torso adorned a pure black tank top covered by an unzipped, grey and silver vest. His hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves and had a metal plate on it. The emblem on the plate- and on a necklace he had- was a fox head surrounded by a flame. In his hands were two strange weapons, held to his side in a relaxed stance.

The sword in his left hand had a short, sea green handle with a black pommel. Its guard is black and curves around the handle, but does not connect to the base of the handle. The shaft of the blade is silver and has semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth are comprised by two silver, triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Both triangles have slanted, heart-shaped gaps in them. It had a keychain token that resembles the guard and handle. (Keyblade: Rejection of Fate)

The sword in his right hand had a pink handle and a rectangular, lilac guard with long spikes on each of its corners. The long shaft was dark purple, has concave edges, is decorated by two indigo diamonds, and ends in a spike resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The lilac-colored teeth were shaped like a large arrowhead. The keychain was a diamond resembling the sword's teeth. (Keyblade: Darker Than Dark)

Naruto peered over the ledge and accidently fell over. As he was rapidly descending upon the glass floor, he could feel himself being uplifted by an invisible force, and his fall slowed until he was safely on his feet. He somehow managed to be in the very center of the platform. He was looking around- yes, both sides had waterfalls- when there were five flashes of light around him. From those flashes, platforms appeared, each one bearing an emblem on the front and a weapon on top.

The first had a red curved cross emblem on the front of it. On top of the platform was a short sword- black blade, red hilt and guard, gray grip- and a small, red shield, able to fit on his wrist. The second had a blue flame on the front, with a staff and a spellbook on top. The third had a black and gray X on the front, with two golden wrist shields and two daggers. The fourth had silver wind for its emblem, with a single dagger and a bag with two throwing knives in front of it.

The fifth was the one that caught his attention. On the front was a black heart with a cross under it, red bordering it and creating an "X" through the middle of the heart for an emblem. On top of it was a pair of pure black claws, able to fit on his hands, four for each of his fingers.

He walked up to the fifth platform, touched the emblem, and heard a voice in his head. "_**The power of the Heartless. Skill beyond recognition, abilities dwelling in darkness, power to gain revenge. Do you wish to have this power?**_" Naruto nodded at the voice, and the claws disappeared. The platforms sunk into the floor, and disappeared. The claws then reappeared on Naruto's hands, and he flexed them, getting the feel of the claws. All of a sudden, three small creatures appeared.

The first had a vaguely humanoid body structure, the entirety of it pure black. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. (Pureblood Heartless: Shadow)

The second seemed to dress in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey legs. Its lower legs fanned outward like the lower half of an inversed, black-and-white Heartless emblem, and its feet are nearly featureless, black points. Its arms were very long, light grey, and its hands are flat and teardrop-shaped. The back of each hand sported the inverse emblem. Its grey head also has a teardrop shape, albeit one that curves to its right. Its main feet dangled uselessly, while it used its wide, flat hands to move. (Nobody: Creeper)

The third was a sleek, humanoid creature with blue skin. Its arms and legs ended in points and had no distinct digits. It had a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes were set in an angry expression and it moved in a jerking, twitchy motion. (Unversed: Flood)

An onyx bracer set with an amethyst appeared on Naruto's right bicep. The amethyst glowed slightly before the Jinchuriki received an influx of information regarding the three creatures.

"_**A person is made of three components; the heart, the body, and the soul. These three creatures are the representations of those components. When a person loses one of these three things- loss of heart through removal, loss of body through death, or loss of soul through corruption- the other two components that were not lost are created.**_

"_**The Heartless is made through the loss of heart or body. It is the representation of the soul. Because it has no body to hold it or heart to guide it, the darkness of the soul creates the Heartless, and from there the Heartless goes by instinct of the soul. There are two different types of Heartless. A pureblood Heartless is created in three ways; natural loss of the body, loss of heart through intentional means, or loss of heart due to another pureblood Heartless. Intentional loss is not loss by a Heartless. An emblem Heartless is created through experimentation or by loss of heart due to another emblem Heartless. There have indeed been experimentations to create new breeds of Heartless. A Heartless is always on the search for a heart, as the soul is convinced that if it gains a heart, then it ceases to be a Heartless, and will regain its natural form.**_

"_**The Nobody is created through the loss of heart or soul. It is the representation of the body. If the soul is corrupted, the darkness of the soul reaches the heart and end up being too much for a body. If a heart is lost then the soul has no distinction of wrong or right and becomes too dark for the body to function. A Nobody still has a mind; therefore it is able to make rational decisions. It is able to think for itself, fend for itself, and organize for its own purposes. Lower ranked nobodies are created from shells that had weaker hearts and/or souls. The stronger the person's heart/soul was, the stronger the Nobody will be. The strongest nobodies generally command the weaker ones. Like the Heartless, they also yearn for a heart, but are able to plan so they can reach their goal. One group of Nobodies dubbed Organization XIII was close to achieving this goal.**_

"_**The Unversed are a strange group. They are the representation of the heart. They are able to be created from a loss of body or soul, but this is not how they were originally created. The Unversed marked the beginning of the representations. They were originally created when a Keyblade Master known as Xehanort took a girl named Ventas and took the darkness out of her heart, then taking that darkness and forming a new heart to place in a fabricated body. That being was called Vanitas, and would then form a soul from experiences. Vanitas, being of complete darkness, in turn created and controlled the Unversed. The Unversed are able to think for themselves like Nobodies, yet seem to rely on their instincts like Heartless. Unlike Heartless- which gain power due to the amount of darkness in their heart of the time of loss- or Nobodies- which gain power due to how strong their hear or soul was- An Unversed's power is determined by what emotion they were feeling at the time of loss.**_

"_**These three beings are the weakest of their respective types. The Shadow is able to sink into darkness and become invincible for a short time. The Creeper is able to shift its form to suit its objective. The Flood is able to sink into the ground and attack in mobs to overwhelm its enemies. Each of these creatures will listen to you; the Heartless for your ever-growing darkness, the Nobodies for your strength, the Unversed for your desires. As you grow stronger, as will your control…"**_

As the voice faded away, footsteps were heard. Naruto turned his head, and saw a figure.

A pair of crimson boots partially hid white bandages. Red and white jean shorts were rolled up below a set of knees. A snug, black T-Shirt went from just below a collarbone to just above a toned stomach, was pressed against a pair of C-cup breasts, and was covered by an open crimson and black vest- of which had a hood. Red hair was pulled into a ponytail, with two bangs framing a beautiful female face. A red and black fleur-de-lis emblem hung loosely off her neck, and a colorless version was engraved into metal plates on red and black fingerless gloves. She looked at Naruto with beautiful, crimson eyes.

"So, you've chosen Reigen-chan as a main, huh? Well, then I guess I can't train you in here…" she mused, closing her eyes and putting her right hand to her mouth, her left arm going across her navel. "If you had chosen me as a main, then we could start right away. But now it seems we have to wait for the test…"

Her eyes sprung open and she gazed eerily at Naruto, she then walked to the back end of the platform, where it was deceivingly dark. She waved her hand and like a curtain, the darkness separated and a twenty-foot tall metal cage appeared. Darkness was present in the cage, until the strange girl took out a sword and pressed it to the bars. She scraped the sword against the metal, creating a loud screeching sound. Two blood-red eyes, about the size of Naruto, opened up a five feet. The eyes rose to ten feet and peered down at the girl. A tension derived of bloodlust filled the air.

"**What the hell do you want now, Dokyou?**" a voice emanated from within the cage, most likely coming from the eyes. The girl- apparently named Dokyou- pointed at Naruto.

"Your container's here. You should say hi or something…" she stated in a slightly bored tone. The eyes widened then closed again. A female figure stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a crimson kimono that covered her DD-cup bust- yet still left some cleavage visible- and ended mid-thigh. Her blood-red hair went to the small of her back, her spiky bangs covering her left eye- her right eye being crimson and having a black slit for a pupil.

"So my container has come to visit me…" she stated, and Naruto finally took note of her fox ears and nine red tails.

"W-who are you? Why are you here? Where _is_ here, anyways?" He was indignant and shocked.

"Just call me Akane..." she says, looking at the startled boy. "Maybe you can do me a favor…" she points at the seal ten feet up on the bars of the cage. "Can you tear that off for me please?" She asked.

He looked at her incredulously, still a fair bit shaken. "W-why would I want to do that? I don't know what that would do to me!" Akane looked outraged while Dokyou took out her sword.

"If you don't do it willingly, we'll just force you to take it off…" She simply stated before her eyes glowed. Both redheads were engulfed in a crimson aura, and Dokyou's canines lengthened. She charged sword first and Naruto, with widened eyes, barely dodged her blow. She came at him again and he put his arms up by habit. In a flash of darkness the claws he chose earlier appeared and he was able to block the swords. Another blow broke his locked hands, and a third smashed him into the back wall of darkness. Dokyou leveled her sword at Naruto's chest and attempted to lunge…

_-/-/-_

_Mindscape- Dark Corridors_

_-/-/-_

Complete darkness inhabited the room. There was one soul here, but it had rested for four years and had not yet awakened…

A pair of eyes snapped open, yellow irises peering into the darkness. A female voice emanated from everywhere, yet from that one pair of eyes…

"_**Seems I have to help him… and yet, I will be also helping myself…**_"

_-/-/-_

_Mindscape- Pedestal_

_-/-/-_

The dark wall that Naruto was on sprouted shadows and surrounded the boy, putting him in a cocoon of darkness. The sword glided right off of it. The cocoon opened and Naruto was there, replenished, unscathed, and had black hair.

…Black hair?

He opened his eyes which were now yellow instead of his normal blue, and his shirt and shorts were now black, the heartless symbol adorning the center of his shirt and each leg of his shorts. He raised his clawed hands and began to gather dark energy within them. Unconsciously, he began to summon Shadows, the aforementioned Heartless coming out of the shadows.

"_**Dark…Fire…**_" the boy intoned, jabbing his arms forward and a jet of pitch-black flames shooting out of his hands. Dokyou dodged to the left, but she wasn't able to react fast enough, and her left arm was caught by the flame. She groaned in pain and held her now burnt arm with her right hand. The Shadows attempted to close in on Dokyou but were quickly dispatched by an obsidian shield on her forearm, which adorned a crimson dot in the center of it. Kyubi's chakra- which was the cloak of energy around her body- finished healing Dokyou's arm. She glared at Naruto then saw another Shadow trying to attack her. She jumped on its head then jumped higher than a normal person would be able to. (Valor Form Skill: High Jump)

Crouching low on the balcony, she did another High Jump. Coming back down with her sword high above her head she swung down onto Naruto, attempting to hit him over the head. He flicked his hand up and conjured a translucent, glowing barrier. The sword hit the barrier- a Reflect spell- and, with the force of the hit she was going to hit him with, she was thrown painfully into the bars of the cage, right where the seal was. Seeing Naruto charge her, then jumping at her to get a strike, she twisted her body to the right, falling from the bars, but Naruto's momentum caused his claws to sink into the seal. Without thinking, he ripped his claw free, and Kyubi's malevolent yokai flowed forth, overwhelming the platform. Dokyou was ejected from the platform, while Akane remained.

Darkness retained on Naruto's body, mixing with the yokai and turning Naruto into something else…

_-/-/-_

_Kasei Base_

_-/-/-_

The cloak on the boy's body fluctuated, and dark energy flowed within it. Reigen, being the most knowledgeable about darkness, stepped closer to examine the shroud. And that's when the shroud expanded. It over took the couch and for three seconds, darkness and red energy flowed dangerously. Then it stopped, the shroud receded and there were two people on the couch.

The first looked exactly like Naruto, only his hair was longer, less spiky, was crimson and had jet black bangs going six inches into his hairline. The second…

"Dokyou-chan!" That was Oodume, and the second person was indeed Dokyou. The redhead was currently unconscious, and four pairs of eyes were glued to her prone form. Eichi took a staff- three and a half feet of oak with metal rings in the center- and channeled mana into it, making the tip glow blue. She waved it over Dokyou's head, and the tip glowed green.

"It's her, alright." Eichi confirmed lazily before putting the staff away and going to the other side of the room, leaning on the wall again.

Dokyou opened her eyes, her red orbs flickering around the room. They landed on each of her sisters, and finally settled on the black-and-red haired boy next to her. Rage filled her eyes as she looked at the Jinchuriki, and she stuck out her right hand. Another one of those strange swords appeared in her hands.

The handle was a simple grey rod. The blade was yellow orange at its base and slowly darkened to red as it neared the tip. The blade fanned out near the tip, which was flat at the top and slanted. The teeth of the blade were comprised of several spikes shaped like those of the Nobody sigil, all of which slanted upward slightly. The guard was black and did not connect to the base of the blade, and it sported two black spikes on either side. The chain token is a red-orange color. (Keyblade: Maverick Flare)

Taking the blade, she attempted to lunge at Naruto when inky dark energy erupted from his chest in tendrils. Half of the tendrils wrapped around the sword and pulled it away, while the other half pushed Dokyou away from Naruto. The tendrils then sunk back into the boy's body, leaving the five to wonder what just happened.

_-/-/-_

_400 hours_

_-/-/-_

Naruto woke up in the forest, about two kilometers away from the gates of the village. His clothes were back to normal, as was his hair with the exception of red highlights. He traversed the forest's path, entering the village while its security was under lax security. He went to his little alley gutter- one of his many hideaways- and went back to sleep.

What he failed to notice was the pair of yellow beady eyes belonging to the teenager-sized shadow stalking him at every turn.

_-/-/-_

_Name-Meaning-Form_

_Reigen-Heartless-Anti_

_Kakuu-Aerial-Master_

_Eichi-Wisdom-Wisdom_

_Oodume-Ultimate-Final_

_Dokyou-Bravery-Valor_

_Kasei-Transform_

_-/-/-_


End file.
